counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Phoenix/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes from the Heavy Phoenix from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Radio Commands Radio commands can be used by pressing the appropriate radio (default: Z,X,C ) key. Note that some radio commands are hidden, but can be enabled with modifications or using console commands. Cover Me * "Cover me" * "Watch my back" * "Cover me" You Take The Point * "You lead the way" * "Go, I'm with you" * "Lead the way" * "Lead the way" Hold This Position * "Hold here" * "Cover this area" * "Guard this area" Regroup * "Stay together" * "Everyone together" * "Regroup" Follow Me * "Follow me" * "This way" * "Let's go this way" * "You. Follow me" * "Come follow me" * "I will lead the way" Taking Fire, Need Assistance * "I am under fire" * "They are shooting at me" * "They want to kill me" * "They are firing at me" * "They are trying to kill me" * "They are shooting at me" Go * "Go go go!" * "Let's go!" * "Move it! Move it!" * "Forward" * "Let's go my brothers" * "Come on, come on, let's go" * "Let's go" * "We must move" * "Let's go! Let's go!e" Fall Back * "Get back!" * "Back! Back!" * "Back! Back!" Stick Together * "Stay together" * "Everyone together" Cheer * "Yes!" * "You are stupid to think you will win." * "yes, Yes, YES!" * "You think you can kill us!?!?" * "We cannot be killed!" * "Fear us!" * "You will all die" * "I fear no man!" * "We are the best" * "We will stomp your little skulls" * "Run little girls, run!" * "Fear us!" * "Where are the real men?!?" * "You will cry like babies before you die" * "We will dance on your graves" Compliment * "Yes!" * "You are stupid to think you will win." * "yes, Yes, YES!" * "You think you can kill us!?!?" * "We cannot be killed!" * "Fear us!" * "You will all die" * "I fear no man!" * "We are the best" * "We will stomp your little skulls" * "Run little girls, run!" * "Fear us!" * "Where are the real men?!?" * "You will cry like babies before you die" * "We will dance on your graves" Report In * "I'm here" * "Here" * "Here" * "Here everybody" Thanks * "Thank you" * "Thank you brother" * "Thank you" Roger / Affirmative * "Affirmative" * "Yes" * "Yes" Enemy Spotted * "There is one" * "I see them" * "I can see them" * "I see 'em, let's kill them" Need Backup * "Need backup!" * "I need backup" * "Need backup!" * "I'm being overrun!" * "Too many of them for me" Sector Clear * "All clear" * "Clear" * "Clear" I'm In Position * "I'm in position" * "I'm ready" * "I'm prepared" Reporting In * "I'm here" * "Here" * "Yes?" * "Guy, what do you want?" Get Out Of There, It's Gonna Blow! * "It is going to explode" * "We are going to win!" * "We are going to do this" * "They cannot stop us now!" * "The bomb is ticking down!" Negative * "Negative" * "No" * "No, no, no, no." * "Uh uh" * "Nyet" Enemy Down * "He's down" * "I got one" * "Got 'em" * "Yes!" * "I got 'em" * "I hit him!" * "Take that" * "He's down!" * "Got one." BOTs Quotes and Special Event Radio Quotes These commands are said automatically in certain situations eg. planting,defusing,rescuing hostage etc. Also some includes here is used by bots. Throwing HE grenade * "Grenade out!" * "Grenade!" * "I'm throwing a grenade." Throwing Smoke grenade * "Smoke!" * "Smoke!" * "Throwing smoke." Throwing Flashbang * "Flashbang" * "Throwing a Flashbang" * "I'm throwing a Flashbang" Throwing Molotov cocktail * "Throwing fire." * "Molotov!" * "Molotov!" * "Throwing fire" * "I'm throwing fire" * "Burn!" Throwing Decoy grenade * "Decoy!" * "Decoy's out" * "Throwing a decoy" When blinded * "I'm blind" * "Can't see" * "Blinded!" Planting the Bomb * "Planting" * "I am planting the bomb" * "I'm planting" * "Activating the bomb" Bomb Ticking Down * "It is going to explode" * "We are going to win!" * "We are going to do this" * "They cannot stop us now!" * "The bomb is ticking down!" Covering friend * "I have your back" * "I'll cover you" * "I'm covering you" Killed friend * "What is going on?" * "Do not kill our friends" * "Stop. You have killed your own." * "Are you crazy? Stop!" * "Quit being stupid" Going to planting Bomb * "Going to plant the bomb" * "I am going to plant the bomb" * "I will plant the bomb" Bombsite A * "Taking the bomb to A" * "I am going to plant the bomb at A" * "I am taking the bomb to A" Bombsite B * "I am going to plant the bomb at B" * "Taking the bomb to B" Covering bomb sites Bombsite A * "Watching bombsite A" * "Covering bombsite A" * "Staying at bombsite A" * "Guarding A" Bombsite B * "Watching bombsite B" * "Covering bombsite B" * "Staying at bombsite B" * "Guarding B" * "I will stay at bombsite B" Going to defend bombsite * "Going to Defend Bombsite 1" * "Going to Defend Bombsite 2" * "Going to Defend Bombsite 3" * "Going to Defend Bombsite 4" Going to guard hostage escape zone * "I'll guard their escape" * "I'm heading to their escape area" * "I'll surprise them at their escape area" Disagree * "No" * "I disagree" * "I would not agree" * "I disagree" * "That is not correct" Clear Area * "No one is here" * "This area is clear" * "They are not here" Following Friend * "You lead the way" * "Go, I'm with you" * "Lead the way" * "You lead" Friendly Fire * "Do not shoot me" * "Are you stupid?" * "Stop shooting me" * "You are shooting me" * "STOP.SHOOTING.ME." * "Don't make me shoot you back" * "I am not the enemy!" Heard Noise * "Did you hear that?" * "What was that noise?" * "I think I heard something" * "I think I heard someone" Death * "Ahhhh!" * "(exhale)" * "Ohhhh" * "(exhale)" * "(exhale)" Help! * "Aye, Aye, Aye... I need help here" * "Aye, Aye, Aye... I need help here" * "Help!" * "I need help" * "Need help" In combat * "Attacking!" * "I'm going to kill them all" * "Attacking" * "I'm attacking" * "I am firing" * "You will all die!" * "Take this" * "You are going to die" * "You are all going to die" * "Every last one of you is going to die" Sniper Warning * "Sniper!" * "Watch out, sniper!" * "Sniper!" Sniper Killed * "Sniper is down" * "Sniper down" * "I have gotten the sniper" * "Sniper is dead" "Heavy" taunt * "Hahahahaha" * "Time to die" * "Time to die" * "Ends here" * "C'mon" * "Show me what you got" Lock'n'Load * "We must win" * "Together we can do this" * "We must work together" * "Let us go" * "We will make them regret this day" * "It is time now my brothers" * "Now is the time" * "No more talking, now we fight" * "This is our fight, let's do it." * "This is what we have been working for" * "Guys I tell you, we kill them all!" * "This is easy, we kill them and then we go home" Waiting here * "I'm waiting here" * "I'll wait here" * "I'll stay here" One enemy left * "Only one left" * "1 man left" * "Only 1 man left" * "Only one left" * "One idiot left" * "One stupid man is left" * "One left. Let's kill him already" Two enemies left * "They're down to two" * "Only 2 men left" * "2 men left" * "That makes 2 left" * "That makes 2" Last man standing * "I have won!" * "I am victorious" * "You did not kill me!" * "I live" * "I'm unkillable" * "I am still alive" * "You never have chance" Lost enemy * "Can't see them" * "They've gotten away" * "I lost them" * "They escaped" Pinnned down * "We can do this" * "I'm under fire" * "They have me pinned" Pep talk * "We can do this" * "This is where we get our revenge" * "We must fight!" * "On to victory" Request Report * "What is happening?" * "What do you see?" * "Check in" Round Win * "We have destroyed them!" * "We have our revenge" * "We have done it!" * "It is over" * "We have defeated them!" * "That was a win" Round Win (Clear) * "We defeated" * "This is our victory!" * "We have done it!" * "It is over" * "They didn't even send the real men" * "It is like they not even try" * "They not so much put up battle" Phoenix Compound Map The Extraction Ambush * "[Keep shooting, we can't escape [... ]]" * "Right Side, we can building down." Gate * "Where you think you going" * "Gate02" * "Gate03" * "You think can escape us" * "There no escape from Phoenix" Once More Into The Breach Office * "Protect the Office" * "We never show comeback" * "Come back is big mistake" * "We are bear you here" * "Kreigeld says 'Hello'" Category:Faction quotes